


A New Toy

by PuppetMaster55



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Double-Ended Dildo, F/F, Genderswap, THEY'RE LESBIANS IN THIS ONE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: Shiro and Lance have a new toy to play with after a trip to space mall





	A New Toy

Lance held up their newest acquisition—a long, thin dildo that split in two close to the base, with a tapered head on both ends, colored a swirling blue-green mix—and hummed. 

“This doesn’t seem really appealing,” she said, glancing down at Shiro. “But I guess if it’s the top seller…”

Lance trailed off, grinning while Shiro panted, grinding their damp pussies. Lance shuddered, pulled down into a bruising kiss. 

“Shiro,” Lance said between kisses. “Babe. Slow down. New dildo? Much as,” Lance gasped as Shiro’s hand trailed down between them, providing extra friction and teasing them with pleasure. “Much as I’d love to do this, we should really break in the new toy.”

“Fine,” Shiro gasped. “Make it quick. I need–”

Lance gasped, pulling back and slipping the double-dick dildo between them, onto the bed. “Let’s get wild.”

Lance pulled back, keeping a tight hold on Shiro and pulling her up, slipping both shafts into their dripping folds. They gasped as the dildo expanded, growing in size and girth the deeper it sank into them. Shiro moaned, nuzzling Lance and rocked in place, making the dildo thrust deeper into Lance. 

“Feels so good,” Shiro moaned. She struggled to keep her eyes open through the haze of pleasure. 

Lance kissed away Shiro’s moans, as they continued to rock against the double dildo, feeling it expand and fill them, feeling it spread them wide open.


End file.
